Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is an action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced in 2010 and developed for approximately $100 million. Similar to Activision's Skylanders franchise, the game uses collectible figurines that are then synchronized with the game, allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures. The game was released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS in August 2013. A PC version of Toy Box was also released on November 14, 2013. The second edition, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 Edition), has been announced for September 23, 2014. A film adaptation produced by Owen Laramore Entertainment is set to be released on April 2, 2022. 'Gameplay' Disney Infinity is an action-adventure game with physical toys, open world creation and story-driven gameplay. Characters, playsets and other features are brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Infinity Base. With the exception of non-humanoid characters, such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump and a default set of attacks, as well as an ability unique to each figure. For example, Sulley and Jack Skellington can roar to scare others whilst Violet and Randy can turn invisible. There are two main modes in this game: Play Set and Toy Box. Each playset is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on a specific film or series with recognizable characters and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Toy Box mode. Toy Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore. 'Disney Classic Characters' *Mickey Mouse From Mickey Mouse and Friends *Minnie Mouse From Mickey Mouse and Friends *Donald Duck From Mickey Mouse and Friends *Goofy From Mickey Mouse and Friends *Jiminy Cricket From Pinocchio Film *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey From Fantasia *Peter Pan From Peter Pan Film / Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland *Tinker Bell From Peter Pan / Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland / Tinkerbell *Baloo From The Jungle Book / The Jungle Book 2 / Talespin *Aladdin From Aladdin *Jasmine From Aladdin *Jack Skellington From The Nightmare Before Christmas *Sally Skellington From The Nightmare Before Christmas *Mulan From Mulan *Stitch From Lilo & Stitch *Indiana Jones From Indiana Jones *Captain Jack Sparrow From Pirates of the Caribbean *Tia Dalma From Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Hector Barbossa From Pirates of the Caribbean *Davy Jones From Pirates of the Caribbean *Sam Flynn From TRON: Legacy *Quorra From TRON: Legacy *Rapunzel From Tangled *Phineas From Phineas and Ferb *Agent P. From Phineas and Ferb *Wreck-it Ralph From Wreck-it Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz From Wreck-it Ralph *Anna From Frozen *Elsa From Frozen *Olaf From Frozen *Lone Ranger From The Lone Ranger *Tonto From The Lone Ranger *Alice From Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland *Mad Hatter From Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland *Time From Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland *Maleficent From Maleficent *Hiro Hamada From Big Hero 6 *Baymax From Big Hero 6 *Nick Wilde From Zootopia *Judy Hopps From Zootopia *''Dorothy from OZ '' *''The scarecrow From OZ '' *''The Cowardly lion From OZ '' *''The Tin woodsman From OZ '' 'Disney Pixar Characters' *Woody From Toy Story / Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Jessie From Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Buzz Lightyear From Toy Story / Toy Story 2 / Toy Story 3 *Sulley From Monsters University *Mike From Monsters University *Randy From Monsters University *Mr. Incredible From The Incredibles *Mrs. Incredible From The Incredibles *Dash From The Incredibles *Violet From The Incredibles *Syndrome From The Incredibles *Lightning McQueen From Cars *Holley Shiftwell From Cars *Mater From Cars *Farncesco From Cars *Merida From Brave *Joy From Inside Out *Anger From Inside Out *Fear From Inside Out *Sadness From Inside Out *Disgust From Inside Out *Spot From The Good Dinosaur 'Disney Marvel Characters' *Captain America From Marvel's The Avengers *Black Widow From Marvel's The Avengers *Iron Man From Marvel's The Avengers *Hulk From Marvel's The Avengers *Hawkeye From Marvel's The Avengers *Thor From Marvel's The Avengers *Spider-Man From Marvel's Spider-Man *Iron Fist From Marvel's Spider-Man *Nova From Marvel's Spider-Man *Nick Fury From Marvel's Spider-Man *Venom From Marvel's Spider-Man *Gamora From Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy *Starlord From Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy *Rocket Raccoon From Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy *Groot From Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy *Drax From Marvel's Guardian's of the Galaxy 'Disney Star Wars Characters' *Luke Skywalker From Star Wars *Lela Orgnan From Star Wars *Han Solo From Star Wars *Obi-Wan Kenobi From Star Wars *Yoda From Star Wars *Chewbacca From Star Wars *Darth Vader From''Star Wars'' *Anakin Skywalker From Star Wars *Ahsoka Tano From Star Wars *Ezra Bridger From Star Wars *Sabine Wren From Star Wars *Kanan Jarrus From Star Wars *Boba Fett From Star Wars *Zeb Orrelios From Star Wars *Darth Maul From Star Wars 'Other Characters' *Godzilla from Toho's Godzilla: King of the Monsters 'Gallery Disney Classic 1 Characters' INFINITY Mickey Mouse render.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Minnie Mouse render.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Donald render.png|Donald Duck From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Jiminy_Cricket_render.png|Jiminy Cricket From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mickey render.png|Sorcrer's Apprentice Mickey From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Peter_Pan_render.png|Peter Pan From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Tinkerbell render.png|Tinker Bell From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Baloo render.png|Baloo From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Aladdin render.png|Aladdin From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Princessjasmine render.png|Jasmine From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Jack render.png|Jack Skellington From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Sally_render.jpg|Sally Skellington From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mulan render.jpg|Mulan From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Stitch render.png|Stitch From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Jack sparrow render.png|Captain Jack Sparrow From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Tia_Dalma_render.jpg|Tia Dalma From Disney Infinity INFINITY Barbossa render.png|Captain Hector Barbossa From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Davy Jones render.png|Davy Jones From: Disney Infinity 'Gallery Disney Classic 2 Characters' INFINITY Phineas render.png|Phineas From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Perryplatypus render.png|Agent P. From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Rapunzel render.png|Rapunzel From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Ralph render.jpg|Wreck-it Ralph From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Vanellope render.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Anna render.png|Anna From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Elsa render.png|Elsa From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Olaf render.png|Olaf From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Hiro render.png|Hiro Hamada From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Baymax render.png|Baymax From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Nick Wilde render.png|Nick Wilde From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Judy Hopps render.png|Judy Hopps From: Disney Infinity 'Gallery Disney Live Action Characters' INFINITYindy.png|Indiana Jones From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Sam Flynn render.png|Sam Flynn From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Quorra Render.png|Quorra From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Loneranger render.png|Lone Ranger From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Tonto render.png|Tonto From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Alice_render.png|Alice From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Mad_Hatter_render.png|Mad Hatter From: Disney Infinity INFINITY_Time_render.png|Time From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Maleficent render.png|Maleficent From: Disney Infinity 'Gallery Disney Pixar Characters' INFINITY Woody render.png|Woody From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Jessie render.png|Jessie From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Buzz render.png|Buzz Lightyear From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Sully render.png|Sulley From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mikey render.png|Mike From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Randy render.png|Randy From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mr.Incredible render.png|Mr. Incredibles From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mrs.incredible render.png|Mrs. Incredible From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Dash render.png|Dash From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Voilet render.jpg|Voilet From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Syndrome render.png|Syndrome From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mcqueen render.png|Lightning McQueen From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Holleyshift render.png|Holley Shiftwell From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Mater render.png|Mater From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Francesco render.png|Francesco From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Merida render.png|Merida From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Joy render.png|Joy From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Anger render.png|Anger From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Fear render.png|Fear From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Sadness render.png|Sadness From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Disgust render.png|Disgust From: Disney Infinity INFINITY Spot render.png|Spot From: Disney Infinity 'Gallery Disney Marvel Characters' 'Gallery Disney Star Wars Characters' 'Other Characters' ' Disney Infinity Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla from ''Disney Infinity ''' Category:Games Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games Category:Disney Games